the red viurs
by imagin wolf
Summary: it's been five years since clark and the skaikru allied themselves with lexa and the grounders to free their people from mt. weather. but now lexa is in danger of losing her people, herself and even clark. only clark can save her but can she do it in time before it's too latte.
1. Chapter 1

The red virus

Chapter 1

The blood moon

it has been five years since Clark and the skaikru allied them self's with lexa and the grounders to free their people from .

a bright full moon was shining into lexa's room where she and clark were sleeping. Suddenly lexa opened her to see clark still sleeping she then quietly got out of bed she was only wearing combat pants at the time she then walked towards the window looking out the window down on her now peaceful city and citizens. Suddenly clark woke up she then turned and saw lexa by the window clark then slips on her night top back on she then goes over to lexa who was still looking outside. Clark then opens her arms and raped them around lexa waist did you have a dream asked clark in a soft voice yeah answered lexa she then turned around to face clark if I kill your people I want you to kill me said lexa. What are you talking about what was your dream asked clark I was killing a deer but then there was a small house there was a man woman and baby suddenly something took over me I just went up to him and ripped his trout out then the woman came out with a sward I throw my at her hitting her chest but before lexa could finish clark then slaps lexa across her face no matter what happens I will never kill you I won't let you do that said clark in an angry voice she then pulls lexa in and gives her conforting hug a singal tear ran down lexa's cheeck clark then took her back to bed with her once in bed clark then snuggles up closer to lexa.

The next day sun shined into lexa's room clark then woke up to seeing lexa still sleeping clark then stress at lexa sleeping in peace she then smiled. Suddenly a loud knock on the commander's door appeared lexa then opened her green eyes to the sound she then put her robe on then clark did the same as well come in said lexa. Two old women dressed in cloaks came into the room good morning commander said the two women as they both bowed why are you two here asked lexa in a a crangeey way. One of the women stepped forward tomorrow is the blood moon we need to examen you for any signs of change explained the old woman so what does the blood moon have to do with lexa asked clark. Once every year on the night of the blood moon the commander will start to develop a lust for blood and flesh no matter what shape or form explained the old woman. the other woman then seated lexa down on her bed lexa then took her robe off the woman then looks at her ribs then her back she then looked at lexa eyes she then had lexa open her mouth so the woman could see her teeth the woman then fade a concerning face she then went the other woman they both then started whispering to each other while looking back over their shoulders at lexa and clark. Ok there are signs of you already changing it usually doesn't happen this early said the old woman clark of skaikru I think it is best for you to leave before tomorrow night said the old woman lexa then stood up you don't say who leaves and who stays yelled lexa in rage if clark whishes to stay then she may. said lexa yes commander sorry said the woman they then collected their tools and left the commander's chamber. Lexa then went to the bathroom and drow the bath water clark then came in as well lexa why wore those women looking at you like that asked clark but lexa didn't answer her she then took pants off and got in the tub lexa why wore they examen you asked clark. Lexa then looked at clark she then took a deep sigh it's because of the 5th commander it started with him said lexa somehow a virus was placed on him and the future line of commanders just like what she said the commander will develop a thirst for flesh and blood no matter how he/she get's it but if I don't consume enough I will become part wolf explained lexa. Did the 5th commander become one asked clarck leax then nodded her head yes what if we go out hunting we could try to gather up as much meat to get you through the night said clark lexa then looked at clark with a grin sounds fun she said as she got out of the tub and got herself dressed for the day she then put combat cargo pants a long sleeve camo shirt and her black war cloke she even put on her face paint and the tiny gear clark then got dressed as well she then put on tan cargo pants and a black long slvee shuirt and a war cloke that lexa gave her as a gift. They then packed sleeping bag food and water ready asked clark yeah answered lexa they then made their way to the stables they then grabbed the saddles just as they mounted on a guard approached them when will y'all return asked the guard we will be back by tomorrow morning she answered him lexa and clark then mounted onto their houres they then yanged the rains and they took off out of the stables and through the city they then made their way to the forest they then let the houres walk as they stroll through the woods. So where do you think we should start asked lexa oh I thought you would know said clark let's just look for water said lexa as they rode their houres about 20 minutes passed they then come to a small stream lexa and clark then got off of their houres lexa then grabbed her bow and arrows while clark got her crossbow and arrows they then tie the two horses to a tree. They then went off by foot clark then went ahead of leax clark then stood on pf a huge boulder as the sun rises shining onto clark's blond hair and lighting up her blue eyes lexa stress at clark in a daze suddenly a random voice spoke to lexa find it then another voice spoke kill it lexa then turned around but nobody was there hey lexa what were you doing asked clark you didn't hear them asked lexa who asked clark never mind said lexa. I found a large male deer over those rocks said clark lexa then followed clark they then hide themselves so the deer wouldn't notice them ok I will cover the left said clark I will take the right said lexa they then move to their position lexa then ready's her bow while clark get's her crossbow ready as well the deer then lifted it's head up and looked around its surroundings then is lowered it's again clark then peek over her hiding spot she then gave lexa the sign lexa then fired an arrow hitting the deer's side the deer then looked around in painc then clark fires an arrow as well hitting it's back the larg deer then takes off running towords lexa. Lexa quickly fires another arrow shooting it's chest lexa then rolls out of it's way but deer's antlers stricks lexa left torso clark then shots anther arrow but misses lexa then pulls out her sword and runs after it as the deer sprinted zing zag lexa was jumping over falling trees rocks and logs then fanily she then jumps off a huge rock with her sword raised above her head she then comes back down stabbing the deer's back they both then fall to the ground. Clark then catches up to lexa where clark then notice lexa's wound but the deer was still alive but crying out in pain we need to get that wound covered said clark lexa then saw her wound with a piece of the deer's antlers inside her wound as blood was oozing out then lexa turned her attention to the deer that was still crying out suddenly she lean in and pulls the sward out and suddenly she bites into the deer's wound causing the deer to cry even loader untill it stopped moveing clark then crouched down behind lexa. Clark then placed her hand on lexa's shoulder lexa then turns around in one motion looking at clark with blood covering her mouth and her teeth cleethed it's okay it's me said clark trying to claming her down lexa then snappes out of it breathing heavly she then looks back at the deer it's starting said lexa she then whiped her mouth and got up picked up the deer's body placesses it over her shoulders clark then got up as well they then came back to the houresses as clark was getting her stuff ready lexa was tieing the deer onto the houres lexa come we need to cover that wound she said clark. Lexa then took her shuirt off her wound had already stopped bleeding but it turned black with a tuch of blue it's already infected said clark then whiped some of the blood off with pice of cloth she then took a pair of tweezers and slipped it into lexa wound I will be fine said lexa as she take out the tweezers then gets up but clark then pulls her back down stay still let me finsh said clark she then puts the tweezers back in lexa's wound clark then pulls on the piace of the deer's antlers but it wouldn't buage this is'nt working said clark she then pulles the tweezers out and she then puts part of her hand into lexa's wound as lexa wacthes in silent clark then pulls her hand out with part of the deer's antlers covered in blood so you fainly got it out said lexa with a smerk on her face clark then paches up lexa's wound ok we still have time untill night fall said clark let's go find anther deer said clark lexa then gets up and they walk around the woods.


	2. Chapter 2 kidnaped

Chapter 2

kidnaped

This is my first story from the tv show after I watched it I just couldn't get enough of it.

They then came to a river but clark then saw a woman wearing a mask was crouched down getting water on her back was a makeshift baby carrier with a baby inside. Lexa then grabbed clark's arm and dragged clark down with her what are doing asked clark we don't know if she an enemy said lexa but she has a baby why would she fight with a baby on back and maybe she might know where we can look find deers explained clark she then got up no don't do it said lexa but clark didn't listen hey yelled clark the woman then saw clark she then took her sword and took off running wait said clark lexa then notice the fish nice job clark you got us dinner well that's her lost said lexa clark then turned to see the fish but she then notices lexa eyes were becoming slanted like a wolf lexa your eyes they changed said clark lexa then went to the river to look for herself it's starting earily we need to hurry said just need to find anther large deer said clark it will be dark by the time we find one said lexa we will start in the moreing she explained okay youre right said clark they then headed back to the houres.

Once they returned clark got started on the fire and lexa feed the houres and got them water lexa the fish are done said clark lexa then came and sat down at a tree clark then started eating her fish while lexa watched aren't you going to eat asked clark. But lexa didn't respond instead lexa looked at clark with anger lexa what's wrong asked clark suddenly lexa lunged at clark with her knife then she grabbed clark by her neck what are you lexa it's me said clark as she struggled to breathe lexa then squeezed clark's trout clark then pulls out her knife and stabbed lexa's arm lexa then throws clark at a tree lexa then takes the knife out of her arm she then snarls at clark lexa let me help you said clark as she trys to clam lxea down clark then tackled lexa to the ground she then started trasching and kicking try to get loss clark then grabbed a rock bashes it aginst lexa head knocking her unconches clark then looks at lexa clark then lent in and kissed her am sorry lexa said clark.

The next morning lexa had woken up but with a massive headache from last night she then notice clark wasn't there she then went to see if she was with the houres but clark wasn't there suddenly a blast of smells filled her nose she then looks around to find tracks she picks up a sent of blood and leafs a struggle she said to herself she then takes in anther smell skaikru she then follows the trail leading away from the camp she goes back to gather the stuff up she then feed the houres and gave them water afther that she then mounted on one of the houres and yeangs the rains and the two houres kallups throtgh the woods.

Meanwhile inside a black armored truck clark was blindfolded and tied up let me out she yelled but the driver didn't answer her where are you taking asked clark the truck then came to a stop the driver then turns around looking at clak he then took off the bandana. Murphy yelled clark yes it's me he said what do you I came to take you back he explained murphy I told you I am with lexa not you said clark he then takes the blindfold off her soon you want me once lexa and bellamy are gone he said then he started up the truck again and drove about 20 more minutes they then come to a cave just miles away from arkadia murphy then gets out of truck and opens the door then he pulls her out of the as he gets clark out she kicks him in his face he then fell back but thenhe pulls out his gun okay get out of the truck he dammanded clark slowly got out he then pushes her to the cave go in he said with the gun pressed agingst clark's back once inside he then untieded her ankles murphy you need to let me go she said if lexa finds us like this she will kill you warned clark she won't find you he said with a smrick lexa stolle you from but will take you back this is the moment I been waiting for said murphy as he strokes clark hair he then takes his pants off and then he undoes clarks pants as well clark yelled heeeelp yelled clark it's no use no one can hear you he said clark then yelles agin lexa she yelled.

Meanwhile lexa was still searching for clark but also food for the night suddenly lexa's eyesight turned gray she then rubs her eyes but it didn't help she then saw yellow trail she rubbed her eyes and it went back to normal she then sniffed the trail of blood clark and murphy of skaikru said lexa I will find you clark said lexa she then mounted onto the houres

At the cave

Murphy was putting his pants back he then noticed dorps of blood on the cave floor he saw clark's wound on her arm no you bitch he then pulls out a gun get he then cuts the ropes get now yelled murphy as he points the gun at clark. After clark got dressed murphy then tied her up again alright get moving said murphy as he shoved her while pointing his gun at her clark then got in the truck murphy then started up the truck. Where are you lexa whispered clark as they head back to arkadia.

As the sun began to set lexa finally reaches to the end of the blood trail lexa then ties up the two horses to a tree she then finds the cave and goes inside once inside the smell of blood fear murphy and even clark's scent filled her nose suddenly lexa teeth started to grow sharper she then punches the wall of the cave a huge piece of rock fell loss you bastard I will find you yelled lexa. She then leaves the cave then a wave of pain washed over her lexa then fell to her keens and yelled pain as her body slowly started to change.

Back in the truck murphy pulls the truck up to the gate well clark we're home said murphy. Then two guards opened the gate as murphy drove clark tries to free herself but the rope was too tight. Meanwhile lexa watches from the woods as the truck goes inside lexa then grabbed her sword as soon as the sun went down lexa then let's out a loud angry howl she then sprints undetected to the gate she then slips underneath the gate. Stop right there yelled a guard with a gun pointing at her just as he was about to call her in lexa dropkicks the man he then fell onto his back lexa then started punching the man's face in she then rips the man's trout out as blood turned the snow around red lexa stress at the dying man I must save clark said lexa. She then finds the truck she was here said lexa just as she was leaving the area lexa then drops to her knees again no not now I just need more time she said to herself she then picks up clark and murphy's scent.

Meanwhile everybody else was either out patroling or asleep while murphy put clark in a prison cell and locks her in you idiot do you realize what you have done by bringing me here you put arkadia in danger explained clark. lexa will find me and those who try and her they will get hurt or worse said clark we will just have to see about that said murphy.


	3. chapter 3 the change

Chapter 3

The change

Murphy then walks up to a guard make sure she doesn't leave and kill any grounds that come in ordered murphy. as lexa follows clark scent she then hears footsteps approaching her way just as she was about to turn back two guards cut her and anther grounders came the other way boxing her in you surrounded freeze and put your weapons down and put your hands on your head yelled a guard. lexa slowly turns around get out of my way said lexa she then started to howl loadly as the gurads covered their ears lexa pulls out her sword and throws it at a gurad hitting him in his chest the rest of them started shooting lexa she then falls to the floor hold your fire yelled a gurad then did as they wore told one of them then went to go see the gurad gave lexa little kick to her head he then checks for a plus just as he was about give them the okay lexa openes her eyes she then grabbed her kinfe slits the mans neck she quickly then gets up and kicks the man head the other two gurads started sooting again lexa then picks up the gurad's dead body and uses it as a sheld sir am out of amo yelled a gurad lexa then throws the body at them knocking them to the floor.

As lexa approaches the two guards one of them pulls out a radio sir she is coming your way be ready for her said the guard lexa then take the radio from just let clark go and I won't have to kill said lexa she then smashes it. Your fight is over said lexa she then put her fingers in the man's eye sockets and pushes them in as the man scrums in pain blood started oozing out while the other man scrums in horror.

Back in the cell room the man's scrums were being heard the guard turned to clark she's here for me you must let me go now said clark but the guard turned back suddenly murphy came back with two guns arm yourself said murphy as he tows a gun to the guard.

Back in the hall

Please don't kill me begged the man lexa then took her fingers out of the dead guard eye sockets and looks at him your fight is not over said lexa she then grabbed him carries him over her shoulders they then navigate through the halls they then come to heavy steel doors open it demanded lexa the guard on her back then pulls out a card and swipes it into a key box the doors slowly opened. Here she comes yelled murphy he and the guard aimed their guns at doorway while clark could only watch helplessly as soon as lexa walked in murphy and the guard started shooting lexa quickly took cover she then took the guard on shoulders now your fight is over said lexa she then held him up as sheld and started walking towards them. Sir am out of ammo yelled the guard lexa then took the dead guard throws his body at the other guard knocking him down murphy then ran out as well the lexa then falls to her keens again clark then bangs on the glass lexa then looks at clark as her eyes turned clark I love you said lexa then black as night far started growing all over her then stood large black wolf snarling and growling.

Lexa then saw the guard she walked towards him the guard crawled to clarks cell and punches in the codes the cell door then opens the cell door clark then got out lexa then jumps onto the guard don't kill me siad the man suddenly he pulls out a dagger and stabbed lexa repeatedly lexa then howl in pain she then claws at the man face the man then stabbed her again causing lexa to fall off him clark then grabbed the dagger from him and slits his trout. As murphy watches clark then goes over to lexa where she was whimpering from the pain it's okay here said clark then lexa eyes filled with tears and clark's as well clark then held lexa head in her lap. How…how could you still love her after I brought you back home said murphy you're the one who fucking kidnaped me and by doing so the guards that you told to stop her are dead explained clark you're the one who should fucking die yelled clark. Murphy then rushes over to clark and grabbed her by her blond hair clark then gets up and punches murphy nose he then wiped the blood from his nose and pulls out a taser rod and shocks clark she then falls to the floor next to lexa clark then stress into lexa's beautiful emerald green wolf eyes then her eyes closed tears fell from clark eyes I love you too said clark. If I cant have you then no can yelled murphy as he was about to shoot clark with his handgun suddenly lexa opens her eyes and jumps up and bites murphy hand holding the gun they both then fell to the floor.

Lexa then runs up to murphy and bite his face he then shoots lexa but she didn't let go she bite down even harder murphy then shoots lexa again. Lexa then got off of him and lade in the floor suddenly lexa started chaingeing back to human clark then goes over to lexa side I missed you said lexa as she held clark's hand my fight is over now said lexa no it's not said clark she then took off her shuirt off and started to rip it into bandges she then rips opens lexa's shirt clark then placed them onto the wounds to stop the bleeding but blood was still oozing out clark then started to painc when then noticed the gourad's body clark then rips his shuirt into strips to tied the banges in place meanwhile murphy slowly started to get up but fell back down clark then took pieces of her riped shuirt and placed them over lexa's new wounds and clossed up lexa's shirt.

You're going to be ok said clark she then leaned in and kissed lexa. Lexa then raps her arms around clark hugging her while murphy crawls to the door but before he could make it clark handcuffs him lexa then tries to get up but falls back down clark then puts murphy in a cell and goes to lexa side and help her up they then went up to murphy. The only reason you're still alive is because I am too weak to deal with now tomorrow you will die from acid rain said lexa they then left murphy in the cell.

The next morning

Clark and lexa took murphy with them as they left everyone else was still asleep the hallways wore silent once they got to the horses clark then tied murphy to her horses while lexa feeds them then clark got on after lexa was done she too mounted onto her's they then yanked the rains and took off leaving arkadia the nearest storm from here is about five miles away once we get there we will tie him to a tree and take cover said clark as they rode. Lexa what was like asked clark it was painful but when I killed those guards it felt good even though I came to rescue you I had fun doing it explained lexa but I was also scared because I thought was going to hurt you said lexa.

About 30 minutes passed clark then saw the yellow storm clouds and lighting we made it said clark they then ran to the woods lets hurry said lexa as got off then clark off as well and took the gag out of murphy's mouth you bitches will regret this said murphy but clark ignored him and pulls him off the horses they then found a tree clark held him down while lexa tied him to the tree suddenly a loud rumble broke the silence we need to get out of here said lexa as she puts the hood of her cloak over her head then she mounts onto her horses then clark got her jacket on as well and got onto her horses theres a cave up there said clark the acide rain then started to pour down burning every thing incluoding clark lexa their horses and murphy as lexa and clark race to the cave clark's jacket got snagged leaveing clark expossed lexa then takes off her cloalk and gives to clark what about you said clark just put it on yelled lexa as she was being burned alive they then fanilly reach the cave.

Once inside clark and lexa got off their horses lexa how's your back it burns answered lexa she then pulls off her shirt suddenly lexa wounds started healing this is all my fault said clark what makes you say that asked lexa. Because of me you're you're a monster interrupted lexa if it wasn't for the wolf instincts I wouldn't have found you but I don't know how to control it said lexa as she watches the acid rain you can control it said clark as she stepped beside lexa and took her hand she then leaned in and kissed lexa then clark took lexa hand they went back to the fire clark then lead lexa on her back she then got on top of lexa and kissed her again lexa then takes clark's shirt off and pulls her close and kissess clark as she strokes clarks back then clark takes her bra off.

Lexa then gets clark on her back lexa then kissed clark she then gently licks clark neck and her way to clark's breasts while clark breathed heavy suddenly black fur slowly grow down lexa Spain and then resided. Once they wore done lexa was dossing off while clark lead next to lexa side with her head on lexa's chest love you lexa clark whispered into lexa ear lexa then made small groaning sound and fell asleep and then clark went to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4 she must never know part 1

Chapter 4

SHE MUST NEVER KNOW part 1

The next morning clark woke up and noticed the acid rain had finally stopped she then feeds the two horses then clark saw lexa still sleeping suddenly a loud angry scrum woke lexa up so he still alive said lexa she the got up and to get dressed. So how do you feel asked clark am fine answer lexa as she puts her cloak on ready asked lexa yeah answered clark they then got on their horses okay if that was murphy hopefully he's still right where we left him said clark as rode down the hill. there he is said lexa they then went over to three where he was still tied up. Well you made it how does it feel asked lexa like hell said murphy covered in blood sweat and yellow pause clark then untied him from the tree so what you going to do with me asked murphy as blood dripped from his mouth we will feed you to the ape answered lexa as she tied his hands they got murphy on the horses clark then tied muephy down in place. As clark was tieing murphy lexa suddenly started hearing unknown voices lexa then turns to look but no one was there she then got onto her horses as clark got on her horses another voice spoke to lexa kill it before its too late said voice. Lexa are you okay asked clark am fine answered lexa then snaps the rains and takes off then clark looks at lexa for a moment then she followed lexa deeper into the forest.

Back at arkadia

Abby and raven were woken up by yelling outside their room a guard then approaches them your daughter was here last night we have sirvilyce video said the guard. Abby and raven follows him to the control room pull it up on the big screen said the guard the video then shows lexa turning into her wolf form and killing the guards they took murphy asked abby yes but he kidnapped clark explained the guard so lexa was saving clark said raven what would you like us to do asked the guards nothing me raven and octivea will go and find them said abby as you wore she as they left the room. As they head out to the garage they then run into octivea. Good octivea I need your help said abby what's wrong clark and lexa have murphy said raven you make it sound like it's a bad thing said octivea this is serious said abby will come with us suer answered octivea.

Meanwhile as clark and lexa race to take murphy to the abanded zoo to feed murphy to the giant ape lexa's new wolf instincts continue to take over her and her better judgment as well. Lexa said clark what's wrong asked lexa think we should stop and rest the horses we can go hunting if you want said clark. Okay said lexa they then dismount off the horses that area will do said lexa they then head towards a small clearing suddenly a faint cry caught lexa attention she then stops her horses lexa why did you stop asked clark lexa then looks at clark and dismount

off her horses lexa where are going asked clark she too dismount off her horses as well. Lexa then sees a makeshift tent lexa then stops at the tent where she then picks up a snit ice nation said lexa in a low voice lexa then ripped open the tent a loud cry pierced lexa ears clark then ran to lexa side it's it's a baby said clark she then picks up the baby girl as lexa watches the same voices started speaking to her again suddenly lexa's vision turned gray and yellow she then rubs her eyes and her eyesight was normal. Kill it kill it her people killed costia said a voice do it blood must have blood said another voice suddenly lexa pulls out her knife and puts out her another hand give it to me said lexa clam but firm voice. Lexa what are you doing asked clark still holding the crying infant she then takes a step back give me the baby clark said lexa. You are not going to kill her said clark If she won't give you the baby kill them both said one of the voices to lexa shut up yelled lexa. Lexa who are you talking to asked clark. No just give me the damn baby yelled lexa clark then slowly backed up lexa clam down said clark. Lexa then takes a deep breath she then puts away her knife clark then sighs in relief but then lexa takes out her sword and charges at clark.

Clark then ducks and runs over to a tree and puts the crying baby down clark then turns around and saw lexa about to finisher clark then rolls out of lexa way lexa what are you doing it's me said clark but lexa didn't respond she then swings her sword cutting clark's up arm then the voices spoke to lexa again nows your chanicne kill the child said the voice lexa then spirited towards the baby just as lexa is about to kill the baby clark then tackles lexa to the ground causing her to drop her sword as clark has lexa pined lexa start trasching. Lexa let me help you said clark get off me you son of bitch snaped lexa she then pushes herself up and headbutts clark then lexa got up and grabbed her sword she then raised It above clark just lexa was about to impale her two green darts hits lexa in the chest and neck she then rips a dart out of her neck and takes a step closer to clark and falls to the ground at clark,s feet.

Clark then looks behind her and sees raven octivea and abby with a gun they then come to clark side mom what are you doing here asked clark as she gets herself. We saw what happened said raven where's is murphy asked octivea he's over there said clark as she was pointing to the horses octivea then went over to see. Murphy was still tied onto the horses he then sees octivea looking at him what are you looking at bitch said murphy injured from the acid rain just you falling on your face said octivea she then takes her knife and cuts the rope that was holding murphy in place he then slides off the horses falling face first into the mud then raven helped octivea put him in the back of the truck.

While abby and clark tied lexa's hands abby then takes her sword and knife they then put in back passenger seats laying down clark then goes over to the ice nation baby and picks her up octivea can you bring her with you and tell indra that lexa is safe she with me asked clark she then gives octivea the baby girl she's ice nation she an enemy said ocitvea I know said clark. Octivea then looks at baby wrapped in a blanket inside a makeshift career the baby then looks at octivea she then touches octivea face paint and tilted her head and smiled fine I will take her with me said octivea as she tries to look way she then straps the career to her she then mounted onto one of the horses thanks said clark octivea then took off with the baby heading back to polis.

Well i gusse I will take the one back to arkida said raven she then mounted onto its back I see you there said raven she then yanks the rains and took off. Clark and abby then got into the truck clark sat beside lexa which she was still sleeping while abby started the truck they then drove heading out of the woods clark had lexa's head in her lap she then began to stroke the sleeping commander's hair clark about three more minutes lexa suddenly wakes up her eyes back to her normal green color she then noticed the handcuffs on her wrist lexa then looks around her surroundings wh wh..where am I asked lexa in a drowsy way. Abby then saw lexa awake good you're up said abby where's murphy asked lexa he's in the back said abby but I to have questions lexa I need to know what's happening to you almost killed clark said abby they finally pull up to the gate two men then opened the gate once they opened abby drove into the garage. Abby,clark and lexa got of the truck you two said abby two men then came up to them what is it asked one I have murphy in the back I want him in confinement said abby yes mama said the men they then take murphy out of the truck.

Clark and lexa followed abby to her office abby then sat in her chair while lexa and clark in front of her am sorry about the handcuffs its just in case said abby lexa then nodded her head okay what happened asked abby. Lexa then looked at clark and took a deep breath yesterday my healers came to me and examed me to see if I was changing yet what do you mean asked abby on the week of the red moon the commander will slowly develop a lust for flesh and blood if he/she doesn't consume enough before the red moon fades they will become part wolf explained lexa. Is that's why you wore in the woods asked abby yes that's why we wore out hunting said lexa.

But one day I woke up and clark was gone I then found a trail of blood then I picked murphy's sent and I followed it back here but as I came to save clark some guards kept trying to stop me I ended up killing them all but as I got closer to clark I started changing bit by bit the last thing I rembered I was turning into a wolf then I was laying in the floor bleeding out but murphy was about to shot her so jumped at murphy knocking him to the floor I then bite his face he then shot me and change to human explained lexa. I see said abby thank you for telling but what about when you wore attacking clark asked abby but lexa didn't respond mom tonight is the red moon can me and lexa need to go and find more food said clark yes I agree but I want lexa to stay here in a cell said abby what why asked clark she killed five people and she almost killed you too said abby but no clark she's right said lexa I will wait until you get back intruped lexa but I want clark to take me to my cell said lexa. Abby then looked a clark and lexa fine said abby lexa and clark then got up after lexa left clark then closed the door mom I have a secret that lexa must not know said clark.


	5. Chapter 5 she must never know part 2

Chapter 5

She must never know

Part 2

lexa and clark then got up after lexa left clark then closed the door mom I have a secret that lexa must not know said clark. What is asked abby when murphy took me he brought me to a cave I tried to get loss but I couldn't whimpered clark its okay said abby just tell me he rapped me cried clark abby then hugged clark as she too began to cry too that bastard won't get away with this said abby waite you must not let lexa know if she finds out she will want his head and if she kills him she might not be herself again explained clark. Okay if that's what you want said abby clark then wiped her face thanks mom said clark she the leaves the office.

Meanwhile somewhere in the woods

Octivea rod through the woods on her horses with the ice nation infant strapped to her back they then stopped to let the horses rest octivea then she notices a small strim octivea the puts the baby down and goes over to the strim and fils up her canister she then takes the baby into her arms gives small sips to the baby its probably been a while sices you had a bath said octivea after

the baby had enough water octivea then undresses the child oh wow clark was right you are a girl said octivea.

She then takes the child to the strim and gives her a bath as octivea puts the baby in the water the child smiled and splashed octivea then started laughing. Oh think that's funny said octivea with a small she then splashes her suddenly a faint but noticeable growled octivea attention. Octivea then picked up the baby she then puts her head against the infant's stomach the same growl went off again well looks likes you're hungry said octivea. Maybe clark might still have some food in pouch said octivea she gets up and takes the baby with her over to the horses octviea then digs through the bag she then pulls out a raw fish she then takes another look inside there wore four more fish two loafs of bread and two days worth of nuts.

Once octivea finished drying the baby she then put her back into the career and rapped the blanket around her then octive started making a fire once the fish was done she then crushes it into small pieces she then picked up the child and feed her some fish but as octivea was about to feed the baby the last spoon she grabbed octivea's other hand played with it and put her hand togther with octivea's hand no…no stop it let said octivea as wiggles her hand trying to brake free the baby then hugged her hand as if it was a teddy bear oh..oh fine said octivea about five mintes passed and the baby then fell asleep. Octivea then slowly slipped her hand free of the baby's grasp and puts her back in the career.

Back at arkadia

Clark leaded lexa to a cell once they got there clark then uncuffed lexa am sorry you cant come said clark its okay find a large animal said lexa I will said clark she then leaned in and kissed lexa I will be back as soon as I can said clark she then opened the cell door lexa then stepped inside clark then locked the door clark then left the room as clark left lexa placed her hand on the glass wall and watches her leave. Suddenly a guard came in with murphy handcuffed damn it do you have to put me here asked murphy shut up and get in said the guard he then uncuffed murphy and pushes him into the cell across from lexa. The guard then left the room.

Lexa then turned her back towards him she then sits on the floor. So much for killing me and making me pay said murphy as he started mocking lexa but she didn't respond to him. On don't be like that said murphy at least save that mode for when I kill clark in front of you said murphy. Lexa then got up and went over to the glass wall of the cell you stay away from clark if you hurt her I will kill you growled lexa funny what are you going to do put me out in another acid rain shower mocked murphy.

As clark was packing hunting supplies abby then came into the room. Mom what are you doing here asked clark what are you going to do about murphy and what about your justice asked abby I don't know mom what do you think I should do asked clark. Well this you are my daughter I would take murphy to polis and have them do the same thing that lexa and the others wore about to do to finn said abby. I will think about it but I gotta get going said clark as she attaches a bag of food to the saddle of the horses. Clark then hugged abby and mounted on bye mom I love said clark she then yanks the rains and took off.

Back in the prison area

Lexa laded on the floor of her cell staring at the exit door. Piss…piss lexa said murphy lexa then looked at him what she answered in an angry ton. What was it like when you turned into a wolf asked murphy but lexa didn't answer him she then turned her back towards him ha ha ha I can't wait to see the look on your face if only you knew said murphy with a grain.

As the sun begins to set clark still hasn't found a single animal yet not even droppings clark then get back on the horses and rids through the woods. About an hour passed suddenly clark comes across large cat-like footprints in the soil motion lion said clark suddenly a loud roar the horses then started to nay loudly about three feet away the lion spotted clark and started to run towards her clark quickly grabbed her spar. The lion then squares off with clark growling then finely the lion then pounce at clark but clark rolls out in time she then jabs her spar at the lion hit it in its side the cat then turns use its massive paw to knock the spar out of clark's hands.

Then clark then pulls out lexa's sword and swings it at the lion but missies clark then makes a run for a tree she then quickly climbs it the lion then follows after her up the tree. As the lion was about to bite clark's leg clark then sets herself up and cuts the branch with lexa's sword causing the both of them to fall back to the ground. Clark had landed on her back while the motion lion had the tree branch on top of it as clark tried to set up.

the lion then gets up from underneath the branch. The lion the runs toward clark she then grabbed lexa's sword close in front of herself the cat then lunges at clark knock her back down with the motion lion on top of her with the sword impaled into its stomach. Clark then gets up and drags the dead motion lion to the horses she then lifts the lion onto the horses and ties it down she then put lexa's sword on her back and gets on the hourses don't worry lexa am on my way said clark she then yanks the rains and takes off.

Back at arkadia

As the sun continues to go down lexa's wolf instincts start to show. Abby then came into the room with a guard they then go over to lexa's cell lexa…lexa can you hear you me am here to check on you said abby as she knocks on the door. Lexa then rolled over to her other side and looked at abby but lexa's eyes wore more greener and wolf-like. Is clark back yet asked lexa no but she will be back shortly said abby how are doing so far asked abby I feel hungry and anxious answered lexa. So is she about to do it asked murphy from his cell abby then looked at him with hatred she then turns back to lexa just hung in there a bit longer said abby.

Oh lexa before change I would love to tell you something said murphy shut up or I will shut you up yelled abby suddenly lexa fall to her knees and yells in pain then two guards burst into the room holding a dead motion lion whith clark behind them you made it said abby has takes clark in for a hug clark then punches in the code and opens the door put it in her said clark cl…clark shh its okay am here now said clark as she holds lexa's head.

Now that clark back lexa while I had clark with me I also raped her bragged murphy. wh…what do you asked lexa. What I mean is I fuck her said murphy don't listen to him said abby lexa's teeth grow sharper lexa then starts to growl you bastard you son of bitch yelled lexa she quickly gets up but clark grabbed lexa's legs cussing lexa to fall back down what are doing asked lexa i let you kill him said clark as still holds lexa's legs clark let go of me said lexa in an angry way and starts trashing mom have the guards get murphy out of here said clark.

As the guards take murphy lexa then kick clark in her shoulder close the door yelled clark abby then pushes the door shut locking lexa in with clark lexa then starts hitting the glass wall of the cell while clark checks her shoulder seeing purple bros mark lexa stop said clark but she didn't listen. Suddenly black started growing all over lexa's body clark then stepped back away from lexa as she started changing but before she was finished lexa had left large cracks in the wall lexa now in wolf form looked at clark in rage and all hair on ends lexa then takes off running towards to damaged wall shattering it into pieces.

Once freed lexa then howls loudly clark then gets out behind her lexa then turns and looks at clark and abby huddling together lexa then smells the room and takes off running again leaving the room. We need to go after her said clark as she gets up clark wait said abby she then pulls out a gun you may not be able to clark said abby as she holds out the gun to clark no no no I told I will save her yelled clark. She then leaves the room and abby follows her down the hall suddenly loud scrums caught clark and abby attention they then run outside once outside they then see crowds of frighten people running away and dead body's everywhere.

And then they noticed a large group of guards running out with guns ready clark then saw lexa ripping flesh from a person trying to get her off as more bodies wore sprayed out everywhere but lexa couldn't find murphy ready men shouted a guard wait don't shoot yelled clark as she ran towards them and then abby took control hold fire ordered abby.

Clark then slowly started walking towards lexa in her wolf form covered in snow, blood and mud lexa then growls at clark in anger clark then kneeled down to lexa's level i know what you want you want to kill murohy you want revenge for what he did to me said clark. Lexa then sits down in her way of showing clark she understood her well I want revenge too I want to see murphy get killed as much as you do said clark but killing other people won't help said clark lexa then looks around herself looking the dead bodies and saw what she had done lexa then lower her black wolf head and ears in shame and gilt a small whimper came out as well. If you kill murphy then you will truly be a monster and all alone just like after meet blood must not have blood said clark

Clark then placed her head against lexa's head suddenly murphy finds his way outside where everyone saw him lexa then takes off running after him as murphy pushes through people. Lexa then catches up to him and tackles him into the snow lexa then pens him down abby then takes out her gun mom no don't said clark grabbing abby's arm don't do it let her choose said clark as lexa was standing on murphy growling and bearing her teeth at him.

Suddenly a loud crack broke through the night sky as the snow turns to rain people then started running for cover don't worry it's not acid rain yelled abby. Clark was still watching lexa still deciding suddenly lexa get off of him and starts walking away lexa wait yelled clark murphy then get up and takes abby's gun from her fires it everyone and everything fell silent.


	6. Chapter 6 let it out part one

Chapter 6

Let it out

Part one

murphy then get up and takes abby's gun from her and fires it everyone and everything fell silent. Clark then falls to the ground lexa then turns around and sees clark bleeding lexa then runs over to clark. Lexa then sniffs clark clark then slowly opened her eyes and coughed up blood. Suddenly lexa's wolf fur stood up on ends she then made a low growl lexa then turned around looking at murphy and started growling even louder and snarling she then sprints off running towards murphy. He then fires the gun but nothing happened.

Lexa then jumps up at murphy knocking him to the ground murphy then shield himself with his arm and started kicking lexa then bite murphy's arm he then started screaming in pain clark then mustered the strength and rolled over and sees lexa attacking murphy lexa please don't said clark she then uses her arms and army crawl to lexa. Lexa then grabbed murphy with her strong wolf jaw clark then grabbed lexa's leg lex…lexa said clark as she panting don't do it said clark. Lexa then looks into clarks watery blue eyes but then lexa shock her head and broke clark's grip of her leg and bite down on murphy's neck in front of clark.

Lexa then drags murphy's dying body and drops him suddenly lexa started changing back to human form she then runs over to clark no no said lexa as she lifts clark up help her growled lexa. Abby then comes over and checks for puls bring her inside said abby once inside they then come into a lab. Put down on ther bed said abby as she went to a cabinet for supplies while lexa stayed with clark abby then came back with a bottle of alcohol stitches and goss bandage tape.

Abby then cuts clark's shirt opened lexa I need you to hold clark down as I cleaned her wound said abby. lexa then grabbed clark's arm abby then puts a soaked cloth down on clark's stomach clark then yelled in pain as the alcohol slipped into her wound. clark then tried to break free but it was no use against lexa's new strength once abby was done she then pulls out surgery supplies abby then sticks a nobbing needle into clarks arm lexa don't… leave…me said clark as the medicine put her to sleep.

Abby then puts a pair of tweezers and pliers to keep the wound open as she looks for the bullet. she then found it and pulled it out she then puts it down on plat while lexa watched and held clark's cold hand. she's going to be ok said abby she then gets the sowing needle ready abby then starts sowing clarks wound shut about 10 minutes passed abby had finished and puts the goss on and put bandage tape on her. Okay lexa am done said abby as she placed her hand on lexa's shoulder lexa this thing that you are going through it really hurts clark because mostly she can't do nothing but watch and be there for you.

Explained abby as she sat down next to her now you want to clark safe as well as I do. I think maybe me and clark might be at least able to help you learn to control this new bloodlust of yours said abby. Lexa then looks back at clark behind her if means I won't be a danger to clark I will but there's is one more thing am planning to proposes to clark and if she says yes I was hoping to have your blessing said lexa well I think you mean when she says yes but of cores you have my blessing said abby.

Lexa, mom said clark they then turned around and saw clark setting herself. up they go over to her clark you need get some sleep said abby lexa do to what had happened outside can you help clark to her room. asked abby sure said lexa she then takes clarks's arm and puts it around herself clark then stood up they then make their way to clarks room. Once there lexa puts clark down on her bed am sorry I put you through this said lexa.

As lexa was about to leave her clark then grabbed lexa by her wrist I forgive you said clark. She then gets up and kissed lexa she tried to resist but the warming scent of clark overpowered her clark then leaps into lexa's arms lexa then puts clark back down on her bed lexa then kissed clark back. Clark then laded lexa on her back she then started lightly biting lexa's neck clark pleases I don't I don't think I can't control it said lexa as she was breathing heavy. Yes…you can just let…go said clark as she was sucking on lexa's neck and leaving marks on her.

Suddenly lexa grabbed clark by her sides and rolls clark onto her back lexa then takes off her torn and bloodstained shirt tossed it aside. her eyes then turned green as she starts nipping at clark's breasts nipples and slips two of fingers into clark's vagina clark slowly started to moan to the sensation. About ten minutes passed and lexa and clark wore done lexa was snuggled against clark clark then covered themselves with a blanket.

Meanwhile as octivea watches the baby sleep she looks through lincoln's book suddenly the baby woke up and started crying octivea then sigh and went over and checks the baby's diaper well at least its not poop said octivea she then takes the baby of the carrier and takes off the diaper I will give you a bath in the morning said octivea.

She then takes another look at the book you know still don't have a name yet said octivea. the baby then looks at her alright you're from the ice nation and you're a girl something fierce strong or independent said octivea I got it how does nymeria sound asked octivea. The baby then smiled and clapped her hands alright nymeria it is I will take you in and raise you as my own I will even teach you to fight said octivea as puts a new diaper on her. She then rapped nymeira back in her blanket and put her back in the carrier.

The next morning

Octivea was woken up by crying she then shoots straight up and saw nymeira still in the carrier crying. Octvea then got up and went over to her she then noticed the smell huh why said octivea she then picks up nymeria and takes the blankets off and takes her to the strim. She then let nymeria play for a bite while she starts a fire octivea then reheat nymeria leftover dinner. She then returned to nymeria and dried her off and dressed her octivea then feed nymeria and gave her water soon when we get to polis you can have some milk said octivea.

Suddenly a twig snaps octivea then shots right up and pulls out her sword and looks to her left in the distance and sees a large black wolf holding a cube with its mouth and two more cubes following her they then look at octivea. Octivea slowly puts her sword away and the mother wolf and her cubes walked away octivea then takes a huge breath in relief suddenly a cold curdling howling scared nymeria octivea then quickly packed up her stuff and put nymeria back into the carrier and mounted onto the horses and took off running heading to polis.

note:I am also typing a new story on the Supergirl series. Title remember her hopefully it will be up on Saturday or Friday night. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7 let it out part two

Chapter 7

Let it out

Part two

At arcadia

Clark woke up and saw lexa still asleep she then quietly get out of bed and goes to the bathroom. She then draws the bath water and takes off her shirt and saw Buress on the side of her back as she looked in the mirror. She then got into the tub and took a deep breathe 20 minutes had passed clark then started to dry herself off once done she then goes back to her bedroom only to find lexa gone.

Clark quickly got dressed in her skaikru cloths and grabbed her knife she then looks through the halls clark you're awake said raven. clark then turns around and saw raven with her hands stained with blood and dirt you know lexa caused a lot of mess outside said raven as she was whipping her hands with a cloth. Am sorry but I need to go look for lexa said clark as she turns around abby was already behind her mom what are you doing here asked clark I came to check on you and lexa but none of you wore there answered abby. So where's lexa asked abby I don't know said clark now's not the best time for her to be on her own here after what happened last night we need to find her said abby.

Raven how the cleaning up going asked abby so far we found ten bodies including murphy's but most of them wore citizen said raven. Okay let me know when you and the others are done said abby clark and abby then started looking for lexa ten minutes had passed they then hear yelling in the dining hall they then go inside and see a large group of people yelling. suddenly a man was thrown out of the group what is the meaning of this asked abby its that beast from last night said the man clark pushes her way through the angry crowd of people.

Clark then sees lexa fighting off two men and woman lexa what are you doing asked clark it's them they started answered lexa as catches a man's fist and kicks him back the woman the pulls out her knife and runs up to lexa clark then tackles the woman to the floor and takes her knife away and throws it all of you need to stop yelled clark now back to what you wore doing. And I will deal with her said clark the two men help the woman up and left. Clark then takes lexa by her wrist abby then followed them back to clark's room once there clark took lexa inside mom can you wait outside asked clark sure answered abby she then closes the door.

Clark then takes a deep breath and turns around looking at lexa what wore thinking going out there after what you did last night. asked clark in an agitated way I was just going to get some breakfast said lexa they wore the ones that started it explained lexa. Clark then sat down next to lexa and buried her face in her hands lexa then gets up and goes takes a bath abby then comes into clarks room and sees her daughter in tears its okay am here said abby as she hugs her mom I don't if I can help her anymore said clark as she whipped away her tears.

But clark lexa is the thire commander it been a week now they will want her to return soon and if she goes back. what about them what if wore to go on killing spree she would be killing her own people that she was supposed to protect and lexa loves you and she needs you more than ever even when killed all of those people she never tried to hurt you explained abby but what about in the woods asked clark that is something I don't know and you must find out said abby.

Meanwhile lexa was sitting on the floor at the door of the bathroom listening to them talking. She then gets up black fur slowly started growing narrow down her back she then sees her eyes turning green and she then clenched her fist and punches the mirror. Clark and abby then rush to the door lexa open up said clark but lexa didn't rebound abby then tried raming the door but it was no good lexa what wrong asked clark as lexa removed her left hand from the broken mirror and blood slowly ran down her hand with small shards of glass in her hand.

Lexa then opens the door I want you to come with me back to polis said lexa as blood dripped from her hand. She then puts on her cloak I will go get the horses ready said lexa sorry commander said abby she quickly takes the back of her gun and wacks lexa head causing her to black out. Why would you do that asked clark you said it your self she shouldn't go back until she learns how to control it said abby that wolf we saw wants out lexa needs to let it out that's why she doesn't know how she been suppressing it from coming to the surface. Explained abby that means if I take her to the woods maybe she will be able to let go said clark its worth a try said clark mom can you go get a horses ready asked clark sure said abby she then leaves the room.

An hour later lexa then wakes up seeing clark tieing her boots how do you feel asked clark dizzy you feel better when we get to the woods said clark. what do you mean asked lexa abby thinks the reason you cant control your wolf self is because you been suppressing it and it wants out it been tearing you on the inside explained clark. They then leave the room and make their way to the stables suddenly lexa rushes up to abby give one good reason why I shouldn't said lexa as she pins her to a stable lexa let her go she was just trying to help said clark as she placed her hand on lexa's arm lexa then looks at clark. She then lets go of abby. Now clark I packed two-day food and water first aid kit and camping supplies. Thanks mom said clark and hugs she then mounted onto the horses lexa this trip is for you to learn to let go so you want me to turn said lexa abby then shook her head yes lexa then looks back at clarlk.

This plan better work said lexa as her eyes turned green she then kneels her teeth then grow shaper as her back bones start changing shapes. Then black fur started growing once done lexa then shacks her fur straight she then looks at abby was that so hard asked abby lexa then snaps at her okay mom we should be back by night said clark she then yanks the horses' rains and takes off lexa then sprinted after her heading to the woods be careful clark said abby as she watches them leave until she could no longer see them.

They then made it to the woods come on lexa I know you're faster than that teased clark. Lexa then narrowed her eyes at clark picked up more speed and runs to a hollowed out log and runs inside it then she jumps over a fallen tree and leaps off a large boulder and lands in front of clark show off smirked clark.

Octivea and nymirea had finally made it to polis octivea then takes the horses to a nearby stable she then grabbed her sword and bag with nymeria strap to her back they then head to the tower. Has octivea walked people started staring at her and nymeria as she passes by suddenly a man walked up to her how dear you bring that thing here said the man with a sword strapped to his left side. She just a baby said octivea she is ice nation spoke the man then two more men came up from behind wielding machetes give me the baby said the man. Never said octivea she then pulls out her sword as well the man in the front then takes his sword out and charged at her suddenly a knife hit his shoulders causing him to drop his sword the other two men then put theirs away octivea and the three men looked to the far left.

They then see indra coming to octivea you leave her and the child alone said indra. she then walks up to the man who still had the knife in his shoulder she then pulls it out his arm just because the commander isn't here doesn't mean you can do whatever you want yelled indra. Fine we will leave them this time said the man they then leave the area why would you bring that thang here asked indra she would have died if clark hadn't have me bring her said octivea.

What happened to her parents asked indra I don't know but me and abby had to help clark to keep lexa from trying to kill her. said octivea what are going to do with it asked indra I decided to keep it and raise it said octivea and I was hoping you could be her godmother and help me teach her your ways said octivea. As she takes nymirea into her arms Indra then looks at nymirea biting on a bone nymirea then looks up at indra she places her hand on indra scare under her left eyes and smiles at her fine I will do it said indra.

There's one more thing lexa is safe she with clark said octivea did she had enough to consume asked indra. I don't know I left when they took lexa with them we will have to send a rider and I have gaia get things ready for when lexa returns said indra as they head to the tower.


End file.
